band of baka
by h2p account
Summary: Now I am third year and I am still single and don't know what I am do in future…if I know what I want maybe I'm seriously study to reach my dream. but certain event change me... yoshi X minami
1. Chapter 1

**Just make sure you know I don't own baka to test so what? Lest ROCK N ROLL**

Now I am three year and I am still single and don't know what I am do in future…if I know what I want maybe I'm seriously study to reach my dream but I don't have any…that's is why…I am never study….but I feel pain in my heart that I must have dream and passion to change my self

Aki…a women voice calling me I look back and found minami calling me

Ah…..minami what wrong?

Ah nothing but you know festival is four month from this day and I want good memories because this is last festival we will have cause we are third year

Festival huh…..(I am remembered last year i'm forced cross dressing by sadistic demon yuuji for lured takanatsu duo. I think that bad idea because in no time it will discovered I'm crossdressing but it isn't and amazingly I get confession from guy in other school and get kiss by that guy luckily my first kiss stolen by minami not that guy since that day I trauma and I don't want cross dresser again.)

Hmm what wrong aki you look like depressing

Ah nothing …but you right third week again huh…

And I walk to class f with minami and in the class i found two cute creature talk with each other it is mizuki and hideyoshi I am curious what topic they are talking about so I ask to those two

Hideyoshi what are you been talking about with mizuki I ask to hideyoshi

Ah speak of devil I am just invite Himeji to coming to live house what my distant relative going to perform and he is gave me four free ticket to coming to his performance I just invited Himeji to coming and I have two ticket again so to make simple akisha, minami do you like to come to watch a performance.

I love too hideyoshi since I don't have any plan that night minami accept the offer quickly

How can I reject your invitation hideyoshi of course I will coming I say cheerfully

That is good….i will waiting in front of the station at 5 pm hideyoshi say with cutely smile

But then I feel kill intend in my back.i know that is FFF jealous to me and ofcourse I know if I don't get out from there I will get killed by FFF member. See yaa (I say to hideyoshi and start running outside the school)

Catch the heretic and burn he alive FFF member roar to me and start running after me.

Afternoon at 5 pm in front of stasion

Hei sorry for the wait…I say to them

Don't worry about it akisha Himeji say cheer fully

So lest go to train here your ticket hideyoshi says to me

On the train, hideyoshi share the information how famous his relative is and he I guitaris in his band

"Wow, so he is so famous"minami say shockly

So in 30 minute we arrive and we get off the train at the destination and follow the map on the tickets to head to the music café

In the music café

We don't get lost, so we get there early

Minami: "so this is the music café, huh? It's a lot cleaner than I thought"

Mizuki : you right!

Th entrance Is narrow flight of the stairs and there's graffiti on the walls.

Akisha :this place is called "Music Life"! that does sound like a music café, doesn't it

I am points to the sign

Minami :"it's a music café, after all"

We go down the stairs while talking like is still some time before the performance, but there's already a line of people. I kept hearing how popular they are, so I assumed the fans were female, but half of the people in the line is male

Minami :I assumed people would be wearing some wild clothes, but they look pretty normal to me since they will listen music rock

Hideyoshi: me too think same thing of minami

Mizuki :ah it's time to go inside

We give the ticket to the sexy lady at the windows I started to her of how big her breast .but that not long time I started because she already tears ticket in half

And suddenly she ask to me

"who did you come to see today "she said

Because she ask so suddenly I accidently say

"I want to see you….."(damn it I can't take that back( I fell embarrassed) )

She look confused and smiling

Mizuki: "akisha-kun, come on! You"re stopping the line"

We hurry in and go through the door, the inside is little dark, jusk like a movie theatre,and it's small than I step onto the floor and hear the background music is playing. There's the stage up in front.i see a drum set, microphone stands and lots of equipment on that is my first time seeing such instrument and equipment, so I'm getting excited

Minami :"amazing, huh?"

Minami must be feeling the same way, she mutters quietly.

The gentle background music has changed to dark and heavy music. When I notice it,the audience gets excited. then I see young guys with instruments on the stage

They are broke dawn the band of the hideyoshi relative joined

The background music stops and all of sudden, the light on the stage light up.

I see Himeji cutely cover her eyes with surprise.

Then the drummer starts to count and the moment the music starts, something happens

When something so sensational happens, something it's maybe is called shoes cave!

(author comment: the right answer is shockwave)

While listening to the music, I lean against the wall and realize my heart is pounding.i don't know if the performance cause it or if the atmosphere of the café did only thing I know for sure is that broke dawn on the stage are the ones who made this atmosphere. This strange! I don't know anything about music but I guess when I felt the sensation, that' when I lost.

Akisha :"Are you okay?"

Minami is standing in front of me,look to my face

Minami :"Ah, yeah I'm fine"

She strangely quiet look like she has been think something

After all the performances are over, we buy cans of juice from vending machine and take a rest that is minami treat

We are talking like idiot in the café until we get tired until the silence occurred and minami speak up broke the silence

Minami :**How do you think next festival in fumizuki we formed a band ?**


	2. Chapter 2

"A band huh?" Himeji look surprise

"I mean we have hideyoshi (s)he good at sing right?!" Minami explained

"Do you think that'll will work" I ask to minami

"well,I think that's good idea for the festival. This will be the last festival for us after all" minami explain

"can you play an instrument?"I asks the two mizuki and minami

"I can play piano and violin but I never touch a guitar" mizuki answer

"I never touch the instrument but I think I will practice as hard I can" minami answered

"hmm, aren't you going to do it,akisha?" hideyoshi ask to me

"if you decide to do it ,I'll help"

"but akisha do you can play an instrument?"hideyoshi ask

"I've never played an instrument before but don't worry if it for my frind I will do the best" I answered

"So what your answer we do it"… minami ask to the trio

"Yes…we're going to do it"

"So can we got home this already late" mizuki say to us

"Yes" we are say at same time

So, we gather in the music room after school the next day

We gather here to decided our role an knowledge about a band

So, we invited jirou as our teacher to teach about is hideyoshi relative who one a perform last night

so all of you will start perform rock music huh…..he said to all of us

yes….we're said in unison

"okay but at first you will watch this video"he showed a dvd

We watching a video of live certain someone band

"So that Is the rock band huh" hideyoshi

"That is right jirou" said proudly

"Okay so the main point if there are only four, then the vocal, a guitar,a bass , and the drum would be the standard setup. If it was a game, they are like a hero, a soldier, a priest , and the wizard." Jirou puts a piece of paper on the desk and writes vo, g, b , dr with his must be the initials for each part. "if there are only a few members, then we should keep the orthodox style. Then this would be it…. What do you think?"

"I don't like the idea of being orthodox actually, I would put a fighter instead of soldier"I say to jirou

"you're talking about that, huh? Jirou ask to me

"because then you can save on weapons."I explained

"what are you talking about?" minami ask

"Video games" I answered minami

"never mind that."minami angered

"but it's important to me"I say to minami

"may i?" Himeji speaks humbly "I've played the piano and violin before. Isn't there a piano or violin part in bands?"

"you could use violin or the case,then the vocalist needs to play the guitar. But the only thing is,that'll be a lot of load for the vocalist."jirou explained

"you mean like entrust the recovery magic of the hero and change the priest's job to something else."I add jirou

"enough on that subject" minami get angry

"I I'll give up on that idea."Himeji understand

"I think good idea if we put hideyoshi as vocalist and Himeji as guitarist"

"Ah that good idea" I agree with minami since hideyoshi good at singing and Himeji experience in instrument

"I want to pick easier one to play"I say

"that's the bass"jirou answer immediately

"okay then I'll take the bass."

"then the leftover part is drum so I will take it"minami explained

"ah, that's perfect since you look like a guy and you are manline…ow wowoww….my leg will broke….minami twist my leg

"So this decided hideyoshi will be vocalist, Himeji will be guitar, akisha is bass, and minami is drum

So starting tomorrow we start practicing with jirou teaching

3 month is passed and we have 1 week before festival we decided to practice in the riverback that day we surpingly refreshing after played a instrument and we decided planning a for the festival

You know it will great if we are have costume for our performed in festival… minami sugest

I think shool uniform is enough hideyoshi say to minami

That's no good since we perform rock music we need costume and I think it will make good memories minami explained

I think a costume we're can't ask mutsurini for help

And I have idea since most of member is girl (minami,Himeji,hideyoshi) what do you think we made akisha dress up as girl and we will get felling we are girls band

"But I gu…"hideyoshi protest

"What I don't want cross dress anymore" akisha protest

You know only that day you cross dress and besides it will make great memories think it for the sake the band minami explained

"For the sake a band huh!? Okay I will do it!" I say to the girl

"Oh yeah what about band name?" hideyoshi ask to us

"Lest see since rep of idiot in the band what about name the band baka to test" minami sugest

"Who you calling rep of idiot?" I say annoyed

So it is decided name of band is **baka to test**

One night before festival we're decided sleep over at school to prepared for festival the all girls sleep in class A, all boys sleeping in class B,and hideyoshi sleep in primary office

Tomorrow morning at 8 am we get up and started prepared for festival and ofcourse I'am forced wear costume made by mutsurini and get make up by hideyoshi suddenly I remember incident last year haunted me….

"Woah I think you have born with wrong gender aki…. chan" minami teasing me

Mizuki looking away from me and say "you are to cute"

"Shut up" I get angry

We wear modified school uniform with short skirt with blue color and shirt black and blue colored and for hideyoshi (s)he is get a plus in his/her costume with a blue coat

So we walk to behind stage and waiting a other band finishing

And that is time we get the stage I suddenly feel nervous

"Okay I hear they are practice really hard since spring so what gift they give to us so next is baka to test here we go"


End file.
